User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Tundra Scales Zerafalgar
Tundra Scales Zerafalgar Skill 'Water Pyre's Flash (15% reduction of damage taken from Water and Fire types & greatly boosts drop rate of BC produced during Spark) 'Burst 'Ledo Ardina (28 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Grand Disruption (32 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Archeo Boreas (40 combo massive Water attack on all enemies & hugely decreases enemies' Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Primeval Ocean (Huge boost to BB gauge when using normal attack) Brave Burst (JP) Archeo Boreas (40 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, hugely decreases enemies' Atk for 1 turn & adds Atk reducing effect to all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) *Note: All discussions will be about Global’s Zerfalgar. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Felneus...? Are you back? Zerafalgar brings more BB spamming opportunities for squads! Miss Felneus Frontier back in the day? Zerafalgar sure brings back those memories! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Not too shabby. Zerafalgar reduces damage dealt by Fire and Water enemies by 15%. This is pretty good considering this is damage mitigation we are talking about. This is useful in Trial EX002 and a little bit of Trial EX003 (this contains multiple elements), which are Seria and Karl’s trials, respectively. However, this Leader Skill does not mitigate all damage. If you look at Tridon’s Leader Skill, you can see that Tridon mitigates all damage. True, it may only be 10%, but unlike Tridon’s Leader Skill, Zerafalgar only mitigates two of the elements’ damage, limiting its usage. The 70% boost to BC production by Spark is quite useful, but not as useful as BC drop rate boosts and BB gauge fill rate boosts. Units are only going to benefit from this when Sparking. Considering all hits cannot be sparked, it’s hard to utilize this effect. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Remember Felneus and how you needed to get his SBB to get the BC drop rate buff? Well, with Zerafalgar, you can activate his BB to get a sweet 25% BC drop rate buff. Even better, it has a 28 BC Drop Check. This BB also has a nice 280% damage modifier. This is way better than Felneus’s 190%. Anyway, this is a nice way for Zerafalgar to deal a decent amount of damage. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Zerafalgar’s SBB utilizes a 500% damage modifier. Like BB, Zerafalgar provides a BC drop rate buff, but this time, it’s 30%, which is currently the second highest in the game. This is amazing as Zerafalgar is also able to produces lots of BC with the 32 BC Drop Check this SBB has. Not to mention that the BB regen buff is also the second highest in the game. The 5 BC fill comes in real handy, especially if the team is still struggling in terms of BB gauge momentum. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 This 1000% damage modifier UBB is actually not too impressive. True, it deals a lot of damage, but there are way better UBB to use than this. Why? Let’s make some comparisons. Vargas’s UBB reduces Atk by 80%. which is already better than Zerafalgar’s UBB. True, Vargas’s UBB debuff only lasts 2 turns, but it has a much greater effect than Zerafalgar’s 50% Atk Down. For now, let’s wait for Zerafalgar to get buffed in Global. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Nice! Zerafalgar is able to get his BB and SBB a lot easier by normal attacking enemies. This is especially useful if you are in need of the 25% or 30% BC drop rate buff on the next turn. However, don’t expect much from this effect, especially if your team is fully capable of getting SBBs up every turn. Because of this, Zerafalgar won’t be doing normal attacks all that often to benefit from this Extra Skill. Think of this as a little bonus for Zerafalgar. Don’t get me wrong. 7 BC fill is still very good. It’s actually one of the best BB fills in the game. Arena Score: 7/10 Zerafalgar has a 16 BC Drop Check on its normal attack. This amount is pretty low compared to other meta Arena units. Even worse, it falls below average. Fortunately, this can be fixed by using other units with high Drop Checks. As a Leader, Zerafalgar doesn’t provide much for the squad. Many players use a variety of units so the 15% mitigation doesn’t help all that much. Additionally, Sparks rarely occur at all in Arena so the BC drop rate Spark bonus isn’t going to help for the squad at all. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP. This grants Zerafalgar a lot more bulk. The Atk stat is also very high as it exceeds 2400 even as a Lord. Def is pretty good, allowing it to tank more hits. Rec is already super-high so Zerafalgar shouldn’t have a problem recovering HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zerafalgar is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Zerafalgar has returned to become another Felneus. His BC drop rate buffs help benefit the squad to drive the BB gauge momentum. He is also an excellent substitute for Feeva for those who don’t have one. His BB spamming abilities prove his usefulness, especially in Raid, Trials, etc. One thing to watch out is enemies with BC drop rate resistance. Luna in Atro's GGC, Zevalhua in Trial 005, enemies in Trial EX 002, and the Battle Maidens in Trial X2 have BC drop rate resistance. There will be a point in battle where the BC drop rate won't help due to the BC drop rate resistance which prevents the squad from producing the desired amount of BC. Zerafalgar also becomes extremely useful in Frontier Hunter. His BB spamming abilities and the gradual BB gauge boost on his SBB will help get everyone's SBB gauges filled easily. Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 Oguro is next! Does he remind you of Grahdens? HO HO HO! Would you like to see Felneus get a 7* form? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Zerafalgar! Have you ever summoned Felneus? Miss Felneus Frontier? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Ice Legend Selena *Felneus Category:Blog posts